Kenangan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kenangan menghantam mereka telak. AoKise. Kado untuk Lovely Orihime.


**Disklaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Dedikasi untuk ulang tahun **Lovely Orihime.**

 **Peringatan** : AoKise dengan bumbu (sangat sedikit sekali) platonik KagaKise; Light-Angst (mungkin tidak akan terasa seperti angst, ehe); OOC kayaknya. Alternative Universe. Fanfiksi ini memiliki alur mundur. Sedikit memusingkan tapi semoga memuaskan.

 **KENANGAN**

 **oleh Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Apakah kau akan terus begini,_ _ **Kise**_ _?"_

Tidak tahu dari mana datangnya pertanyaan itu, mendadak saja terdengar menembus malam-malam hening lagi dingin yang senantiasa ia nikmati seorang diri; tanpa Aomine. Kise sama sekali tidak merasa ia harus bercermin sebab pria itulah yang sepatutnya berkaca pada diri sendiri, mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan bukan padanya. Maka, ia diam saja, enggan menanggapi.

Walau Aomine tidak senang dengan kebisuannya.

Dan _lagi_.

Satu dorongan kuat.

Ia tersungkur. Melipat lutut. Menutup kedua telinga.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Jangan berteriak padaku. Kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak. Jangan._

Tapi Aomine tetap berteriak, bersumpah-serapah. Berkata pria itu bahwa dia lelah dengan hubungan mengesalkan semacam ini, bahwa tahun-tahun yang mereka sudah lalui tak ada artinya—tak pernah ada artinya; juga persanggamaan manis, kenangan yang bertumpuk di dada serta janji yang tampaknya berakhir pada kehampaan. Janji adalah janji; kata-kata kosong tanpa kepastian sebab waktu tak pernah mampu diprediksi (dan hati, betapa sial, mudah berbalik). Kise tetap bisu. Tak peduli pada buku-buku yang berhamburan di depan muka, rak yang bernasib sama. Lantas suara itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap seakan tak pernah ada.

Aomine hilang.

Namun buku-buku berhamburan (dan rak terguling tak berdaya, separuh hancur karena patah). Dan ia tersungkur. Dan teriakan itu sungguh nyata. Dan darah di sudut bibirnya—

Lenyap.

Kise memandang jendela. Tirai tersibak sebagian. Ada langit malam. Gelap sekali. Ia ingin terbang ke sana. Menjadi kelam yang bisu. Maka ia melompat terbang. Meski jatuh dan hancur.

Dan patah.

Dan berdarah.

Dan _mati_.

Tapi Aomine tetap hilang. Walau suara-suara menyakitkan itu terus terdengar, berulang-ulang. Lantas ia kembali mengulang kematiannya, berkali-kali.

" _Jangan tolol! Kenapa kau malah menangis?!_

 _Kau terus mengabaikanku! Sebenarnya apa maumu?_

 _Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu, Ryota!_

 _Sialan. Bicara._

 _ **Kise**_ _!"_

* * *

.

"Apa kau mau melompat lagi?"

 _Kenapa aku harus melompat?_

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Melompat saja. Mati saja. Lagi pula kau sudah mati."

 _Siapa_?

.

* * *

Aomine berselingkuh.

Sesuatu yang terdengar begitu sederhana; perselingkuhan atas dasar rasa bosan pada pasangan, bahwa dalam suatu hubungan, sesekali, boleh saja menyimpang asal tidak lupa jalan pulang. Begitulah. Aomine enggan menjelaskan. Pria itu percaya apa yang dilakukannya bukan suatu kesalahan, yang terpenting baginya ialah tetap kembali pada Kise; seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya, yang tetap menerimanya meski dia sebegini brengsek dan tolol (dan tak pernah mampu menahan amarah, tidak meski di depan Kise).

Aomine yakin Kise mengerti. Selalu, selalu ada titik jenuh di setiap hubungan. Meski pria itu enggan membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Kise yang berselingkuh.

(Dia tidak terima. Betapa sialan.)

Brengsek.

* * *

.

" _Apakah kau akan terus begini, Daikicchi?"_

" _Kau tahu aku cuma cinta padamu."_

 _Kecupan singkat. Pelukan hangat._

 _ **Pulang**_ _._

" _Tapi aku lelah."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Apa aku saja tidak cukup?"_

" _Lebih dari cukup."_

" _Lalu kenapa."_

 _Aomine melepaskan rengkuhan. Memandangi muka Kise. Menciumnya lagi._

 _Lebih lama. Lebih dalam._

" _Aku rindu padamu. Rindu sekali, Ryota."_

 _Dan pertanyaan tak pernah benar-benar menjadi pertanyaan._

 _Sebab, tak pernah ada jawaban._

.

* * *

Ada surat. Aomine membukanya. Membacanya.

 _Untuk Aomine Daiki;_

 _Tolong katakan dengan lugas penyesalanmu. Katakan di depan muka lelaki itu. Kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu, setiap malam dia mengakhiri hidupnya—setiap malam, setiap malam, dan dia bakal merintih memanggil namamu. Jangan kau simpan sendiri. Jangan kau hidup sendiri dengan begitu tenang. Jangan kau berani menikah sebelum kau bersujud memohon ampun. Di depan muka lelaki itu. Dan menangis kalau perlu._

 _Tidak mudah mencarimu. Kupikir kau sudah mampus. Selagi kau masih hidup, jangan jadi brengsek, Brengsek._

.

* * *

Kagami mampu melihat apa yang tak mampu dilihat manusia.

Demikianlah mengapa ia bisa melihat Kise; lelaki yang bunuh diri empat tahun lalu di apartemen yang kini ia tempati (sekarang ia tidak heran mengapa harga apartemen ini lebih murah padahal memiliki fasilitas yang kurang lebih sama). Di malam-malam dingin, suara rintihan Kise adalah hal yang paling mengganggu Kagami. Lelaki itu selalu ada di pojok kamar dan terus merintih.

Lalu melompat dari jendela kamarnya.

Hal yang sama akan terulang. Begitu terus-menerus setiap malam. Kagami tidak bisa diam saja. Maka, ketika Kise hendak melompat (untuk kesekian kalinya), Kagami memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Apa kau mau melompat lagi? Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Melompat saja. Mati saja. Lagi pula kau sudah mati."

Kemudian, dari cerita Kise, Kagami memutuskan untuk mencari Aomine.

.

* * *

Aomine menangis.

Kise menangis.

"Maafkan aku."

Kagami diam saja di muka pintu.

Aomine bicara pada angin kosong. Pada sudut tembok. Pada tempat di mana pria itu pernah memukuli Kise.

Kise duduk memeluk lutut. Di sudut tembok. Mendengar Aomine berbicara pada _nya_.

"Aku tolol. Aku tahu aku tak pantas memohon ampun padamu—aku tak pernah pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu. Bahkan setelah kematianmu, aku hanya bisa melarikan diri. Aku tolol. Tapi, Ryota, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Dan kau tidak bisa terus begini."

Kagami menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Jangan mati karena pria tolol sepertiku."

 _Dasar tolol. Katakan itu ketika dia masih hidup._

Kagami menyela. Dalam hati saja.

"Maafkan aku. Demi Tuhan."

Air mata jatuh semakin banyak. Kagami memandang iba.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

Cincin di jari manis Aomine mengilat samar. Pria itu mau menikah beberapa hari lagi.

Kagami hanya bisa diam dan mendengar (dan melihat—Kise, lelaki itu, kini berdiri, memandang Aomine dengan sepasang matanya yang basah, mencoba menyentuh wajah Aomine meski tak pernah teraba). Rokok dalam genggaman ia hisap perlahan.

Kagami bisa melihatnya: kenangan.

Menumpuk banyak.

Menghantam mereka telak.

Saat-saat ketika kebahagiaan memenuhi diri; berbagi tawa, melangkah beriringan di malam dingin, jari-jemari saling bertaut (serta bibir, kemudian). Kise akan menunggu Aomine pulang. Aomine akan pulang membawa makanan kesukaan Kise. Keduanya menghabiskan malam berdua, menonton televisi, bercengkerama, membicarakan hal-hal sederhana dan menertawakan kesederhanaan itu sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

* * *

.

" _Aku mau hidup seperti ini bersamamu, Ryota. Selamanya kalau bisa."_

 _Pipi Kise bersemu merah._

" _Aku akan bicara pada orangtuaku, pada orangtuamu. Aku ingin mereka tahu."_

" _Daikicchi…"_

" _Sekarang kau tahu aku cinta sekali padamu."_

.

* * *

"Aku cinta sekali padamu."

(Tapi janji berubah kosong; hampa. Kata-kata yang tampaknya tak pernah bermakna.)

"Aku cinta sekali."

Kise menangis lagi.

(Barangkali bukan karena Aomine menyakitinya, melainkan karena kematiannya; kematian yang akhirnya berujung pada penyesalan. Kise memiliki harapan: dia ingin kembali hidup dan memercayai Aomine, sekali lagi. Tapi yang mati tetaplah mati.)

Aomine menangis lagi. Menangisi kepergian Kise. Menangisi ketololannya. Menangisi waktu dan takdir.

Dan Aomine dapat merasakan seseorang merengkuhnya. Terasa seperti angin. Terasa seperti Kise.

Lalu Kise lenyap malam itu. Tidak lagi merintih. Tidak lagi melompat. Tidak lagi mati. Kise telah kembali. Pulang. Entah ke mana (mungkin ke surga, atau neraka—ataukah ke suatu tempat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan surga dan neraka; barangkali ke masa lalu, menjadi kenangan). Dan kenangan, selamanya, akan terus mengikuti hidup Aomine.[]

* * *

 **11:28 PM – 9 March 2017**

A/N:

Jadi, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari komik BL 23:59, di mana karakternya bunuh diri dan terus mengulangi kematiannya di jam 23:59 :') Akhirnya saya nulis lagi di KnB setelah sekian lama :'D Btw, selamat ulang tahun Momski **Lovely Orihime**! Maaf kalo hadiahnya kurang memuaskan hehehe I love you so much!

O, ya, saya sadar ceritanya sangat aneh dan gak nyambung :"D Review mungkin?


End file.
